Yo callo y tú callas
by Victoire Black
Summary: Se suponía que Hogwarts estaría vacío en lo que durara el partido de Quidditch de aquel sábado... Se suponía. Y Hugo Weasley, Athenea Nott y Lily Potter se dieron cuenta bastante tarde de que no era así. Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Summary**: _Se suponía que Hogwarts estaría vacío en lo que durara el partido de Quidditch de aquel sábado... Se _suponía_. Y Hugo Weasley, Athenea Nott y Lily Potter se dieron cuenta bastante tarde de que no era así. Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, escribo sobre Harry y su mundo por hobby, y no obtengo ganancia alguna.

* * *

**N/A:** Tenía que escribir un fic sobre Hugo Weasley, con las palabras Canela y Muerte. Subrayadas están, así que los dejo para que lean... Enjoy!

* * *

**Yo callo, y tú callas.**

El olor a canela le llamó la atención mientras paseaba por el segundo piso de la mano de Athenea. Daba gracias a Merlín que el colegio entero estuviera en el último partido de Quidditch del año, Hufflepuff contra Ravenclaw. Ni Hugo ni su chica tenía la intención que los vieran juntos, y los rumores comenzaran... ¿Otro Gryffindor con una Slytherin? Claramente iba a dar que hablar.

¿Por qué ese olor si estaban lejos de las cocinas? Miró para todos lados temiendo que a alguien se le hubiera ocurrido desayunar en medio del pasillo, pero lo único que se encontró, fue la mirada extrañada de Athenea.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, Hugo? —le preguntó la menor de los hermanos Nott—. Estás cada día más paranoico, ¡te dije que no hay nadie en el colegio! Y si alguien nos ve, bastará con amenazarlos de una muerte lenta y tortuosa para...

—Tienes el cerebro podrido, Nea —la interrumpió el pelirrojo—, pero no, no es eso. ¿No sientes un olor raro... como a canela?

La mirada de extrañeza de la joven se intensificó. La teoría de que su novio estaba volviéndose loco rondaba por su mente haciendo palmas, pero lo ignoró. Olfateó el aire como si de la Señora Norris se tratase, y negó con la cabeza.

—¿A ti te parece que el olor a canela tiene algo que ver con la menta? Yo que tú me voy a hacer ver por Madame Pomfrey, porque tienes un serio problema de olfato —fue la respuesta de la chica.

—¿Menta? ¿Y qué te parece si vas tú? Te juro que el olor es de canela... ¿mezclado con pasto? —se volteó ignorando la mirada de Athenea nuevamente, como si esperara descubrir que estaba en medio del Bosque Prohibido—. ¡Y pergamino!

—¿Pergamino? Yo lo único que huelo es a menta y a tu perfume, Hugo —replicó la Slytherin, frunciendo el ceño. Cada vez la divertía menos la situación; quería largarse de una vez de ese maldito pasillo y seguir paseando en paz antes que una horda de adolescentes revueltos entrara al castillo y los viera de la mano.

—Hoy no llevo perfume... —dijo él, extrañado. ¿Qué diablos era lo que ocurría allí?

—No me importa, vamos —pidió Athenea, y tiró de él para seguir su camino.

—¿Tienes miedo? —le preguntó con una sonrisa, negándose a caminar. Ella le pegó en el brazo, y soltó su mano para seguir sola—. ¡Hey, que era broma!

—¿No sientes aún más olor aquí? —quiso saber cuando su chico la alcanzó—. Ahora hay como un olor a... ¿qué es? Me suena de algún lado, pero... imposible.

—¿Qué cosa? Mira que cuando quieres le pones suspenso a las cosas, eh.

—Calla idiota, calla, que últimamente a Myrtle le ha dado por ponerse a gritar cuando oye pasar a alguien por su baño —espetó Athenea, viendo que a pocos pasos se encontraba un baño de chicas.

—¿Se puede saber de qué hablas? ¿Qué Myrtle tiene un baño _propio_? —recalcó esta última palabra con voz más alta de que su novia hubiera querido, porque el fantasma de una chica rolliza y de colitas flotó a través de una pared, y les cortó el camino.

—¡¿Qué hacen aquí dentro?! ¡Se supone que no hay nadie en el colegio a esta hora! —gritó con una voz aguda que le partió los tímpanos a Hugo. Miró a su novia, y deseó no haberlo hecho, dado que observaba al fantasma y al chico alternativamente, deseando poder matarlos... o lo que sea que se pudiera hacer con Myrtle.

—Somos libres de no ir a ver el partido, idiota —espetó la morena, y el fantasma de la chica comenzó a hacer aspavientos con las manos.

—¿Por qué no puedes comportarte y ser amable conmigo como lo es ella? —sollozó, aunque las lágrimas transparentes que tenía en el rostro hacía más de 70 años no se movieron de su lugar.

—¿Quién es ella, Myrtle? —preguntó Hugo, sorprendido de que alguien pudiera ser amable con ese fantasma tan irritable que tenía enfrente.

—Myrtle —se oyó el llamado desde dentro del baño, y Athenea miró al pelirrojo con sorpresa. No tenía duda alguna de quién era el dueño de tal voz—, ¿con quién hablas? Ven que creo que la Amortentia está casi pronta y... —mientras decía esto, se asomó a la puerta del baño, y se paralizó con la imagen.

¿Qué hacía su primo de la mano con esa serpiente rastrera que era Nott? Inmediatamente, recordó que se acababa de delatar, y sonrió sin sonrojarse en lo más mínimo.

—¿Potter haciendo Amortentia en el baño? ¡Ja, esto no se va a quedar aquí! —se burló Athenea, ignorando los sollozos aún más fuertes del fantasma.

—Lily, ¿se puede saber qué diablos te ocurre? ¿Amortentia? ¿Estás loca o qué? —Hugo no sabía qué le sorprendía más, si saber que su prima estaba haciendo algo ilegal sin compañía, o que planeara darle una poción de amor alguien, con la cantidad de chicos que tenía detrás.

—Si esto no se queda aquí, Nott, la noticia de que tú y mi querido primo buscaban un baño para estar juntos mientras el colegio estaba vacío se esparcirá como la pólvora, y no haré absolutamente nada para defender al pobre Hugo... Ustedes elijen —la amenaza de la pelirroja tomó por sorpresa al chico, que no se esperaba tenerla en contra.

—Yo callo y tú callas —aceptó Athenea de mal modo, y una risa de Myrtle resonó en el vacío pasillo—, pero como sepa que alguien, no me importa quién, se entera de esto que viste, me encargaré de largar el rumor de que preparabas la poción para dársela a tu _queridísima _prima Dursley, ¿está claro?

—Clarísimo —contestó Lily con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y dedicándole una última mirada a las manos unidas de los chicos, hizo un gesto a Myrtle y volvió a entrar al baño.

—¿Se puede saber qué diablos...? —intentó preguntar Hugo, pero la confusión lo estaba bloqueando. Estaba acostumbrado a diferentes actitudes de Athenea y Lily; jamás las había visto amenazarse, simplemente actuaban cuando se veían en peligro. ¿Por qué ahora había sido diferente?

—Códigos entre chicas, vamos... Y como tú digas algo, te añado al asunto de la poción, ¿lo entiendes, no es así? —y con esta última amenaza, sonrió, le dio un beso y siguió caminando rumbo a las escaleras, dejando a Hugo Weasley con más confusión de la que había tenido en sus quince años de vida.


End file.
